Claire's new family
by Mezzy3323
Summary: Claire and Quil are in love but when a new vampire family moves into to town and threatens the Quilette tribe, Quil has to constantly be gone. Claire just got into an accident and she finds out someone new is joining their small family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was shining bright through the curtains as I turned over on my left side. Quil lay next to me in the bed, sleeping soundly. I stroked his cheek gently. Quil opened his eyes and smiled softly. His daring dark eyes made my heart skip a beat. I scooted closer to him and our lips touched. I moaned with satisfaction. I broke away from our kiss and hopped off the bed.

'I'm going to make some coffee, you want some?' I asked as I put on a tank top and underwear.

'Yeah, I'll have a cup.' He answered lazily and yawned.

I laughed. 'See you downstairs in a few!'

I raced down the stairs, hoping that would wake me up a little more.

Quil and I have a small home together in Washington. We live in La Push on the Quilette reservation. I was raised here by my parents. They died a few years back though… It's not something I like talking about, but who does? Who would want to talk about the fact that their parents are dead?  
Quil was at my side the whole time though, he got me through the bad times and made me even more happy through the good times.

Quil soon appeared in the hallway leading to the stairs.

I wiggled around my lip ring as I poured coffee in a small mug, putting two spoons of sugar and 1/3 cup of milk.

I handed the coffee to Quil.

'Thanks.' Quil said and gave me a peck on the forehead.

'No problem.' I said and winked.

Quil chuckled a little.  
'So since it's the weekend I was thinking we could go fourwheeling, most of the guys will be there, even some of the Cullens.'

'Oh, that sounds fun!' I gushed. 'What time did they want to meet up?'

'1 A.M.' Quil replied.

'Why so late..? Or should I say early.' I snickered.

'Well, we are going to camp out there and the guys thought it would be romantic.' Quil nodded happily.

'Yeah, I'll go.' I smiled, ' I'll get some food ready.'

'Sweet! I will go call Jake.' Quil said and bolted off to find his cell.

This seemed like a pretty big deal to Quil and I didn't know why. But I'd find out tonight.

Quil came optimistically came walking back to the kitchen about five minutes later.

'So, everything is set and I'll start packing up and getting the fourwheelers on the trailer.' Quil responded to my watching eyes.

'Sounds good, I'll start packing up some food and clothes.' I beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was finally time to leave for the beach.

'Are we ready to go?' I asked Quil, anxiously getting in his 2009 Silverado truck.

'Yeah just let me grab a few things…' Quil replied from the balcony.

It was strange that Quil wasn't ready. He was always ready to go. I set the thought aside, laughing at my own stupidity.

'Okay.' I said and shut the truck door.

About five minutes later Quil came out to the truck and hopped in the driver's seat.

'Here we go!' He said and there we went. The drive was about thirty minutes long and somewhere in between home and the beach I'd fallen asleep.

I woke up with my head bobbing on Quil's shoulder as we drove on the bumpy beach.

'Are we there yet?' I mumbled into Quil's coat.

'Almost sweetie.' He replied.

'Oh…' I breathed, waking up a little more with a yawn.

There were small fires all around, people roasting marshmellows and hot dogs, chatting with their friends and family.

We'd finally arrived at a campsite with a slightly larger fire than the others, casting a glow on all our friends. As Quil stopped the truck I opened the door and squirmed on out.

'Hey! Claire, you made it.' Alice said and gave me a hug.

'Yeah, I did.' I laughed and wormed out of the hug. I didn't mind hugs from the blood suckers but after a few seconds it just felt weird.

Quil quickly backed our fourwheelers off the trailer. Everyone was anxious to start riding.

Quil left our fourwheelers running for a few minutes while everybody got their gear on.

'We're all ready!' Someone called out, it sounded like Jacob.

I leaped onto my fourwheeler. I was ready to go.

Quil gave me a thumbs up and we all vaulted off.

I was the last one in the line, followed behind Jacob and Bella. I liked being behind all the others, I felt like I could take my time and make sure others caught up if they got a little behind.

Since there was about fifteen of us going through the forest that was behind the beach, there was an excessive amount of dust and dirt all around. My helmet hugged my head firmly and I watched the tree's flow by.

We went over many paths and finally headed back to the beach.  
This new trail we were taking was much rougher than any other we had taken. It had many rocks and tree roots covering the forest floor.  
I started to get a little behind, going slower on this path, afraid of getting stuck or crashing. But all the others were going just as fast as they were. So I sped up. Nobody else had crashed so I thought I'd be okay.

As I sped up, I went just a little faster so I could catch up to the others.  
Almost instantly, I was looking up at the sky, I felt as If were flying. I heard the other fourwheelers fade away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I screamed. I sat there screaming, I continued whimpering and I looked around and saw my fourwheeler upside down, leaking some sort of fluid. I felt extremely dizzy and dumfounded.

Everything went black a few seconds later.

I suddenly started to become responsive after what I thought was hours after I'd passed out because the sun was starting to rise.

I panicked. What if they couldn't find me? Wouldn't they think to look back on all the trails we went on? I had to do something.

I looked down for the first time after the crash and finally noticed what was wrong with my leg. Something white, with a reddish tint was sticking out of my leg. My bone. I shrieked in horror when I saw that and, the pool of blood around my leg.

I felt sick to my stomach but I promised myself that I wouldn't hurl.

'Help!' I screamed into the thick forest.  
I heard the roar of an engine coming from two diffrent ways but I wasn't sure if they knew I was there. It sounded like either Sam or Emily's fourwheeler. I groaned. I was still on the fourwheeler path, I'm lucky nobody didn't accidently hit me or something while I was passed out, although there was still a chance I could get hit.

I decided I had to roll off the path onto a small patch of grass. I was hoping someone would see my flipped fourwheeler and come to inspect, even though they may not see me.

I finally saw the lights of a fourwheeler coming down the path. I waved my hand lazily hoping for them to see it.

Only then did I realize it wasn't just one fourwheeler coming, but three.  
I continued waving my hand, more vicious about it.

The fourwheelers started to come up the small hill that I was on. I couldn't see who the person was but right away I knew who they all were, by their coats and helmets. It was Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett lead in the front, behind him was Carlisle and then Jasper. Jasper was the first to notice me.

They all came to a stop at once, Carlisle hopped off so fast I barely saw him.

Carlisle asked me several questions all at once, but I finally caught one. 'What's my name?'

'C-Carlisle...' I whispered

'Good girl, Now, tell me, What hurts the most?' He asked, Not pointing out the fact that I had a bone sticking out of my leg.

'My... leg...' I said. I tried to sit up but jasper just held me down.

'Claire, don't move...' He whispered.

I felt really calm all of the sudden, Jasper must have done that, although the pain in my leg was just as severe.

I heard Emmett talking his cell phone.  
'... Yeah, she seems mostly okay but her leg is literally snapped in half...' He tried to talk fast so I wouldn't hear but he failed miserably at it.

I could hear a panicky voice on the other end of the phone. Quil.  
I took a deep breath.

'Claire, I don't have any medical kits I can use for something this... severe. So what I'm going to do is make something to keep your leg still while we load you onto the fourwheeler.' He said as he took straight, medium piece of bark and used string to tie more together.

I heard more fourwheelers in the distance.

I groaned. I wanted this pain in my leg to stop.

'Okay, Claire, I'm going to put this under your leg, and I won't lie, it's going to hurt very much.' Carlisle said.

I nodded quickly and grabbed hold of Jaspers hands, I was holding them as tight as I could, knowing I wouldn't hurt him because vampires have the strength that they do.

Carlisle slowly lifted my leg, then, scooted the homemade item underneath my leg. I screamed the instant he picked up my leg.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heard Quil calling my name through my screams but the pain was so great I ignored it. I felt tears escaping my eyes and I held onto Jasper's hand even tighter.

Carlisle tied the wooden cast type item around my leg quickley and ever so gently let my leg rest.  
Almost immediatly after doing so, my screams died down to a whimper.

I noticed Quil had my hands now, I hadn't realized they'd switched. I was pretty sure Jasper was just working on calming the air around us.

'Alright, now the next task is to get you up onto the fourwheeler...' Carlisle said as he nodded towards me.

Almost everybody who came fourwheeling was standing around me, wondering what they might be able to do to help.

'Emmett, Jacob, Sam, Quil and I will lift you, Claire, to ensure we move your leg as little as possible. Are you ready?' Carlisle said.

I nodded with approval and criss-crossed my arms on my chest. I waited.

They counted to three and lifted.

I bit my tongue so hard that blood oozed out of my mouth and drifted down my jaw lines, but I continued biting, I didn't want to scream anymore. No, I couldn't scream anymore... I was burnt out. Spent.

In was only a matter of seconds and I was on Jasper's lap. He was already sitting on the back of the fourwheeler, waiting for me to be placed on his lap. If I was much, much smaller, he would have been holding me like a baby.

Jasper easily held me as we rode on the bumpy path.

We went fairly slow on the path, avoiding any bumps we could, although we had hit a few bumps and I'd yelped a little.

We crawled through the forest and it seemed that we'd been riding a little over a mile and the sun was starting to slither up behind the mountains.

I noticed the forest floor gradually turned into sand.

It was so cold, my toes, hands, and face were freezing.

We finally stopped at our campsite. Carlisle and Jasper loaded me into the back of Emmett's Jeep which hadn't disturbed my leg any.

Quil creped inside and sat next to me.

Quil nodded and Emmett shut the Jeep's door.  
He stroked my cheek gently.

' I'm so sorry Claire...'

'It's okay... It's my fault. I rode too fast...' I said in a hoarse voice.

Carlisle hopped in the driver's seat and Emmett sat in the passenger seat.

I sat up a little and noticed that everyone's fourwheelers were all loaded up and their cars were all started and ready to go.

I felt bad. I'd ruined this trip that they'd been planning for two weeks.  
I lay back down, resting my head on Quil's chest.


End file.
